


You

by TopHatNerd



Series: A Bad Dream [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatNerd/pseuds/TopHatNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kentarou was Shigeru's life best part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW-UP FIC FOR MY FIC "SOMETHING" . YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY AO3.  
> Warning for a usage of insults: "bitch", "jerk".  
> This was kinda inspired by the song "You" by Keaton Henson.

Happiness is different to different people.

Happiness is a cup of hot chocolate on a chilly morning to one person.

Happiness is watching the sun rises and knowing you’re living a new day to another.

Happiness is watching the sun sets in the horizon and watching the stars and moon dominate the sky in place of the sun to a different person.

To Shigeru,

Happiness is a phone call _home_. Listening to the low, silvery voice on the phone isn't as pleasant as first-hand experience but it put him at ease, knowing Kentarou is fine and well.

_“I love talking to you, even when I have nothing to say.” Shigeru said. His eyes closed and his head was on Kentarou’s lap._

_Kentarou huffed. “Where did you get that from?”_

_“Mahmoud Darwish.”_

_Kentarou snorted and muttered “Idiot…” soothingly._

_“I’m your idiot.” Shigeru laughed._

Being in love is something Shigeru will never get used to, especially when he’s in love with Kyoutani Kentarou. The way he could hear his heartbeat beating faster, the way he kept glancing at Kentarou and the increasing amount of questions about the feral boy tucked in his head concern him. He was always looking out for Kentarou, becoming less and less obvious with his worry for the boy with the sharp eyes but always had bags tugging them down. He was always watching out for Kentarou, watching him, wondering what motivated him to do so, to become drawn to Kentarou and since when did he started calling Kentarou _‘Kentarou’_ in his head.

_“Is there anyone you’re in love with?”_

_“Yeah. I’m in love with dead memories.” Shigeru answered._

Shigeru was in love, in love with Kyoutani Kentarou. It was the same Kyoutani Kentarou who gave him the first impression of an unsociable asshole.

_“Bitch.”_

_“Jerk.”_

And boy was he glad when his feeling was reciprocated.

They made the most unlikely couple.

_“You two are an item now?” Aobajousai volleyball team members awed._

_“Yeah…”_

_“PAY UP BOYS. OIKAWA-SAN WON THIS BET.” Oikawa loudly announced._

_“WHAT?!?”_

Happiness is coming home, somewhere his heart belongs.

_But what happens when home is just a concrete box with lifeless furniture which memories of Kentarou engraved their marks? What happens then? What happens NOW?_

Kentarou made him feel love and be loved, the way his parents always told him about. It was the way he felt safe and comfortable with Kentarou.

_“Nice spike!”_

_“…yeah. Nice toss…”_

Shigeru muses. _“Maybe, somehow, Kentarou ~~was~~ is my home.”_

-o-

His text message history with Kentarou is something he knows he shouldn’t look at regularly but he does anyway.

He laughs and cries as he read. The texts he had sent to and received from Kentarou are similar to a book he loves dearly, but only this is a part of his life he is reading. The best part of his life.

_To: Kentarou  
Hey, are you home in time for dinner tonight? I have the day off._

_From: Kentarou  
Yeah._

_To: Kentarou  
Do you want anything in particular? .w._

_From: Kentarou  
Anything’s fine._

_To: Kentarou  
Hamima chicken, it is!_

_To: Kentarou  
KENTAROU, WHERE ARE YOU?!?_

_To: Kentarou  
Kentarou, please answer me. Where are you?_

_To: Kentarou  
Kentarou? Are you still there?_

_To: Kentarou  
Kentarou. Please be okay. Please. Please. Please._

_To: Kentarou  
I’m heading to the hospital right now! Your mum called. Please be okay. Please, Ken. Please._

_To: Kentarou  
I miss you. Volleyball isn’t the same when the person I toss to isn’t you._

_To: Kentarou  
I’m quitting volleyball. The court was yours to begin with anyway._

_To: Kentarou  
Happy birthday, Ken!_

_The number you have just texted is not a working number. Please check the number and try your text again._

-o-

"You were my life's best part" Shigeru typed but he never pressed send.

**Author's Note:**

> This is too short. I know.  
> THERE ISN'T ENOUGH DETAIL BUT I'M DYING ANYWAY SO THERE YOU GO.


End file.
